The Gruesome Game of the Gator Ghoul
| nextepisode= }} The Gruesome Game of the Gator Ghoul is the third episode The Scooby-Doo/Dynomutt Hour, later repackaged as the third episode in the first season of The Scooby-Doo Show. Premise The gang is on their way to see Scooby-Dum, Scooby-Doo's cousin. They learn that his owners Ma and Pa Skillett used to be in the business of making a special drink called Fenokee Fizz, but business has been terrible because of a strange alligator creature haunting the swamps where they live. Synopsis Scooby, Shaggy, Fred, Velma and Daphne are driving into the swampy south to visit Ma and Pa Skillett, along with their dog, Scooby-Dum. When Daphne questions if the two dogs even know each other, Shaggy and Velma explain that they're actually cousins but haven't seen each other since they were puppies. Ma and Pa Skillett own a showboat restaurant featuring a special drink called Fenokee Fizz. On the way, they are stalked by a strange, bipedal alligator creature that flashes yellow beams from its eyes. Scooby and the gang arrive at the showboat and meet Scooby's cousin, Scooby Dum. They also meet Ma and Pa Skillett, who tell the gang about the gator ghoul and how it has been scaring their customers and ruining their business. The old couple shows the gang to the machinery room where the gang starts looking for clues. In the process, they run into the gator ghoul who chases them briefly. Scooby Dum accidentally turns on the soda machine and the machine overflows with soda, fending off the alligator monster. Shortly afterwards, the gang meets the Skillet's dishwasher and handyman, Simon, who is not very considerate. Mystery Inc. also meets the maid, Alice Dovely, who is a sweet and caring lady. The gang goes to search for clues, and suspicious of Simon's behavior, decide to search his empty cabin. All they find is a magazine titled Legend of the Swamp with a similar looking Ghost of Gator Ghoul on the front cover. The gang splits up and searches the showboat, and Shaggy, Scooby Doo and Scooby Dum get into an altercation with the Ghost of Gator Ghoul and they are chased out onto the water wheel. Scooby Dum unintentionally saves them and in the process finds a clue. It is an alligator suit with a motor inside. A label on the outside of the costume reveals that the costume is property of the Beauregarde Film Company and the gang deduces the costume was made for a movie in this location a while ago. Velma remembers they shot most of the movie inside an old shack in the swamp and the gang checks it out. Inside they find a piece of stationery from a rival soda company, Kookie Cola. They also find shredded pieces of paper, and the gang manages to piece together some of the paper, but it is still not understandable. In the kitchen Shaggy has made a batter for a snack called Funky Fritters, but then he accidentally steps in the batter and his shoes get stuck, resulting in having to slip out of them. The incident gives the gang an idea for a trap. Fred spreads the batter along the floor and covers Scooby Dum, Shaggy and Scooby Doo in flour so they won't stick to the batter like Shaggy's shoes did, then they will lead the alligator to the batter and get it stuck. Shaggy, Scooby and Scooby Dum step outside and make faces distracting Gator Ghoul. Shaggy, Scooby and Scooby Dum are chased into the kitchen, where the plan works sticking the Gator Ghoul right in its tracks. Before unmasking the ghoul, Velma has put the shredded note completely together and now it reads: "Notice of termination from Kookie Cola Company to Alice Dovely." The gator is unmasked as Alice Dovely. Velma and Daphne explain that Alice used to work at Kookie Kola but she got fired, hence the notice of termination the gang found. Alice had confidential information that the owner of Kookie Kola was going to buy Fenokee Fizz. So she decided to ruin Kookie Cola as revenge for them firing her, so she decided to ruin Ma and Pa Skillet's business, own Fenokee Fizz and sell it to Kookie Kola for a fortune. The beaming yellow eyes were powered with flashlight batteries, and Alice used the head from the alligator costume the film company left behind as part of her get-up. Later, Shaggy, Scooby-Doo, and Scooby-Dum eat more of the fritter batter and Scooby-Doo accidentally eats Shaggy's sneakers. Characters Main characters: * Mystery Inc. ** Scooby-Doo ** Shaggy Rogers ** Fred Jones ** Daphne Blake ** Velma Dinkley * Scooby-Dum Supporting characters: * Pa Skillett * Ma Skillett * Simon Stingy Villains: * Ghost of Gator Ghoul * Alice Dovely Other characters: * B.B. * Sheriff Locations * Georgia ** Hokeyfenokee Swamp *** Skillett Showboat *** Simon Stingy's cabin *** Swamp shack Objects * Bucket * Raft * Scooby-Dum's magnifying glass * Headless alligator costume * Kookie Cola stationery * Torn pieces of pink slip * Fenokee Fizz * Fenokee Fizz machine * Chili peppers * Funky Fritters * Fritter batter * Lantern * Legend of the Swamp * Shaggy's sneakers * Flour Vehicles * The Mystery Machine * Skillett Showboat Suspects Culprits Cast Full credits The following credits reflect closely as possible to how they are seen on-screen. * Executive Producers: Joseph Barbera and William Hanna * Director: Charles A. Nichols * Creative Producer: Iwao Takamoto * Associate Producer: Alex Lovy * Storyboard Direction: Jan Green, Cullen Houghtaling, Don Sheppard, Paul Sommer * Recording Director: Alex Lovy * Story Editor: Ray Parker * Story: Larz Bourne, Haskell Barkin, Dick Conway, Tom Dagenais, Willie Gilbert, Tony DiMarco, Duane Poole, Dave Ketchum, Norman Maurer, Dick Robbins, Dalton Sandifer * Voices: Bob Holt, Allan Melvin, Casey Kasem, Don Messick, Pat Stevens, Janet Waldo, Mickey Dolenz, Linda Hutson, Virginia Gregg, Hettie Lynn Hurtes, Shirley Mitchell, Heather North, Alan Oppenheimer, John Stephenson, Lennie Weinrib, Frank Welker, Daws Butler * Production Design: Bob Singer * Character Design: Alex Toth * Production Supervisor: Victor O. Schipek * Graphics: Iraj Paran * Musical Director: Hoyt Curtin * Musical Direction: Paul DeKorte * Layout: Mike Arens, Hak Ficq, Jack Huber, Ray Jacobs, Tony Rivera, Jim Mueller, Tony Sgroi, Terry Slade, Owen Fitzgerald, C.L. Hartman, Alex Ignatiev, Ziggy Jablecki, Homer Jonas, Warren Marshall, Steve Nakagawa, Bob Singer, Linda Rowley, Adam Szwejkowski, Wendell Washer, Al Wilson, George Wheeler * Unit Director: Bill Keil * Animation: Ed Barge, Bob Goe, Bill Hutten, Tony Love, O.E. Callahan, Lars Calonius, Rudy Cataldi, Steve Clark, Hugh Fraser, Bob Hathcock, Jerry Hathcock, Volus Jones, Ken Muse, Rod Parkes, Veve Risto, Jay Sarbry, Xenia, Margaret Nichols, Don Patterson, Morey Reden, Ed Soloman, Ken Southworth, Dave Tendlar, Dick Thompson, Carlo Vinci, Russ Von Neida * Backgrounds: Fernando Arce, Dennis Durrell, Al Gmuer, Richard Khim, Fernando Montealegre, Marilyn Shimokochi, Dennis Venizelos * Technical Supervisor: Frank Paiker * Checking and Scene Planning: Evelyn Sherwood * Ink and Paint Supervisor: Billie Kerns * Xerography: Star Wirth * Sound Direction: Richard Olson, Bill Getty * Supervising Film Editors: Chip Yaras * Music Editors: Larry Cowan, Pat Foley, Joe Sandusky * Effects Editors: Richard Allen, Tom Gleason, Terry Moore * Negative Consultant: William E. DeBoer * Post Production Supervisor: Joed Eaton * Camera: George Epperson, Curt Hall, Ron Jackson, Norman Stainback, Roy Wade * Production Manager: Jayne Barbera * A Hanna-Barbera Production * © 1976 Hanna-Barbera Productions, Inc. * RCA Sound Recording * Hanna-Barbera Productions, Inc. Notes/trivia * A cyber version of the Gator Ghoul appears in the DTV . Cultural references * "Hokeyfenokee" is a parody of "Okefenokee", a real wetland located on the Georgia-Florida border. * "Kookie Kola" is a parody of "Coca-Cola". * The pepper and tabasco pots say "H and B," named after Hanna-Barbera. Animation mistakes/technical glitches * When Velma discovered the torn up pieces of paper, they were pretty small. But when they were put together, some of the pieces were much bigger. Home media * The Scooby-Doo!/Dynomutt Hour: The Complete Series DVD set released by Warner Home Video on March 7, 2006. Quotes External links * Buy from Amazon (US) * Buy from Amazon (UK) * Buy from iTunes (US) * Buy from iTunes (CA) * Buy from iTunes (UK) * Buy from VUDU | series= The Scooby-Doo Show Season 1 | after= }} Category:The Scooby-Doo Show season 1 episodes